


Vigilant

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Crack Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Crack FIc, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Keith sees something shocking on the monitors and becomes a little obsessed with it. He's not sure if Shiro is making the right decision. But what can he do?
Relationships: Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the back of my folder for like two years! Anyways, I haven't posted much in a while and decided to put this one up. It's pretty short and sweet so I'm posting it all in one night  
> Hope you like it ^^

Keith couldn’t sleep. He had been lying awake for what felt like hours now. He couldn’t find the right word for what he was feeling, but he still had a sense of unease. They had dealt a major blow to the Empire, and that was something to celebrate. But he was still restless.

He sat up and let out a huff. He wanted to get up and walk, but Allura doesn’t like it when they roamed the ship at night, not since Pidge got lost that one time. But Shiro got away with it. 

They could hear his boots clomping on the metal floor every night as he wandered aimlessly. When asked he said he was doing a perimeter check before bed. Which he did. However, Keith also knew the real reason for him being up late was his anxiety. 

Shiro was always on edge, coiled like a snake. Even when they were relaxing in the lounge his shoulders were tense. Double-checking safety measures helped to ease his nerves. 

The others didn’t know Shiro enough to notice it, but Keith did. Shiro wasn’t the same person he was a year ago. None of them were. But Keith found Shiro's transformation the most disheartening. 

Shiro had been very carefree when they first met. He was upbeat, a little goofy, not the kind of person Keith normally hangs out with. But Shiro was a good man. He believed in Keith when no one else would. He took him under his wing and supported him in a way no one ever had. 

He always tried to find the bright side of everything. But since they found him, he has been different. Everything was serious, and Keith very rarely saw him relax. Unless they were discussing the war or Voltron, Shiro didn’t have much to say. 

Keith didn’t know what to do to make things better. 

He cared for Shiro, and it pained him to know he couldn’t help him. Part of him wanted to pull Shiro into his arms and hold him until his troubles were gone. But he knew Shiro would push him away.

Keith let out an audible sigh. He wasn’t sure what to do. He let his feet carry him around the ship as he tried to think. He was surprised when he saw the lights on the bridge still lit. Allura turns down the lights when no one was in there, and she had retired for the night. 

It’s why Keith decided to peek in to see what was going on. He found Allura sitting in front of one of the many digital screens in the room. She was bored with what she was observing. Which was ironic. When Keith got closer, he could see the screen. Allura was watching Ulaz fucking Shiro!

“What are you doing?" Keith was appalled. The volume was on low, but he could still make out their grunts and moans.

“Monitoring Ulaz,” Allura was very nonchalant. She didn’t even blink when Ulaz adjusted to get a better grip on Shiro’s hips. He held him in place so he could fuck into the human faster.

“Why? I thought you were convinced that he was okay since we started working with the Blades?” He asked trying to ignore the way Shiro keened and praised Ulaz.

“It’s not because he’s Galran,” Allura clarified. “Even Kolivan has expressed concerns about agents who comeback from undercover missions. Sometimes they change sides and try to sabotage the rebellion.”

“I get monitoring him, but why now.” He glanced at the screen to see Ulaz pulling out and Shiro desperately begging Ulaz to put it back in.

“Shiro is the leader of Voltron. Killing him wouldn’t just cripple us because of the need to find a new Paladin. It would also destroy the group's morale, alongside the coalition. Shiro is the face of the rebellion. Coran wasn’t exaggerating when he said Shiro was the favorite.”

“You think Ulaz is going to kill Shiro, now?”

“Taking out the leader is the most logical course of action; Shiro trusts him enough to be alone with him. Think about it. If you were going to kill someone as skilled as Shiro, you would want to do it when he was at his most vulnerable.” 

Keith could see the rationality in that, but it didn’t make this any less weird. How many nights had she sat up watching this? 

“Shiro never said he and Ulaz were together. How’d you figure it out?” His eyes wandered back to the screen no matter how hard he tried not to look. Shiro was on his knees sucking Ulaz off, knot and all. He looked up at Ulaz, eyes bright and passionate as he let himself gag on his cock.

“He reeks of him. I don’t think you humans can pick up on the scent, but Galra release a hormone when they mate. Shiro is covered in it.” As if to prove a point Ulaz pulled out and gently slapped his cock to Shiro’s face. He rubbed the tip against Shiro’s cheek, blue pre-cum oozing down Shiro’s face. He placed it by his lips and watched Shiro playfully lick and suck the head.

“Mate? So, this is serious?”

“I thought so, but I haven’t seen them interact romantically. When I was younger, I remember learning that Galra mate for life with one person. But things might have changed since then. It has been ten thousand years.”

“Shiro doesn’t do casual hookups.” He winced when Ulaz shoved back into Shiro’s mouth. He gripped Shiro’s head and started thrusting. He fucked his mouth roughly and growled aggressively, snarling his enjoyment. 

Allura passed him a look that said everything before looking back at the screen. Keith frowned when Allura didn’t say anything. Not that he thought she had an answer. She was just as much in the dark as he was. She didn’t have an answer for him. All she knew was that they were hooking up now, and she needed to make sure Shiro stayed safe.

His thoughts were pulled when Shiro made a noise Keith had never heard before. Ulaz had knotted Shiro’s mouth. He sounded like he was in distress because he was unable to breathe around the knot.

“He’s fine,” Allura told him. “They do this often.”

“Often?” Keith dismayed. Shiro put an elegant arch in his back as he looked up at Ulaz adoringly. He hollowed his cheeks and smugly sucked as Ulaz came down his throat. His toes curling when Ulaz tugged his hair 

“You look good like that,” Ulaz was purring so loud the rumbles could be heard through the speakers. 

Keith held his breath until Ulaz pulled out and Shiro gasped for air. He opened his mouth to show Ulaz. He came so much it was overflowing from his mouth. 

“At least it’s over and you can go back to bed,” Keith said. 

Allura snored, “This is only the beginning.”

“On the bed,” Ulaz instructed, still winded. Shiro did as he was told, knowing to be on his hands and knees.

“Show me your cunt,” Ulaz gave Shiro’s ass a light slap to encourage him to move into position. Shiro put his chest to the mattress and a curve to his spine to give Ulaz a better view of his ass and sac.

“So pretty,” Ulaz purred, sticking a finger inside.

“Come on,” Shiro groaned as Ulaz fingered him. “I want you.”

Keith knows he should go back to bed. He knows he should. But he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t get his eyes off the image of Ulaz fucking Shiro into the mattress, or the way he cried out in abandoned. It was memorizing.

He couldn’t lie, he’d always hope that one day he would get to see Shiro in the throes of passion. But this wasn’t what he wanted, despite the fact he now had a very alluring view. He knew he should leave before… 

“Ahh!” Shiro cried out as he came. His body shaking with pleasure. Ulaz let out what sounded like a roar as he gripped the bedding and emptied himself into Shiro. They both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. 

Keith finally turned away, the image of Shiro o-face stuck in his mind. Allura was still focused on the screen. She waited until Shiro was through the last of his orgasmic high to be less vigilant.

“I’m going to head back to bed,” Keith said. He didn’t wait for Allura’s response as he left.

He shouldn’t have stayed so long. There was no way he would be able to look Shiro in the eye tomorrow. His stomach was up in knots as he tried to figure out what to do with all this information. But he knew the real reason for the heat in his face, and the tension in his loins.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

It felt wrong to jerk off to the thought of Shiro getting fucked by Ulaz. But that’s what happened last night. He spent the better part of the evening with his hands between his legs. He could only imagine what it would have been like to be in Ulaz’s place. 

Why did he even pick him? They knew nothing about Ulaz. 

But he didn’t put much more thought into it that night. His mind was hazy from his orgasm when he thought of Shiro riding him popped into his head. It made it easier for him to drift off to sleep. He even woke up in a better mood, until he remembered what he was mad about.

He had to go about his day like normal. He did his best not to glare at Ulaz, and to avoid eye contact with Shiro. But he couldn’t fight the urge to confront Ulaz and make him leave Shiro alone. He did manage to catch Ulaz alone and tell him that he knew, but Ulaz didn’t seem discouraged by his threats. 

“I’m not sure what you want me to do?” Ulaz said.

“I want you to leave Shiro alone,” Keith said. “If you’re not serious about him then you shouldn’t be with him.”

“I’m not sure what you mean by serious,” Ulaz tilted his head to the side.

“If you’re going to fool around then you have no business…” 

“If you are bothered by our relations, it may be more productive for you to speak with Takashi on the matter.”

He had a point. 

He should get Shiro’s side of the story. But he was ashamed of how he found out and didn’t want Shiro to know what he saw.

“How did you figure it out?” Shiro raised an eyebrow. Keith had caught Shiro alone in the lounge.

“I’m part Galra. I can smell it,” Keith lied. Shiro looked like he believed him though. There was a touch of shame on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, not getting it.

“It’s Ulaz,” Keith said.

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Shiro waited for Keith to find his words.

“Why?” 

Shiro shrugged before explaining everything. He said that he was experimented on when he was captured, that he was made to be more like a galra so he could fight better. 

“But they also changed a few other things,” Shiro blushed. “I go into heat.”

“Heat?”

“It’s a certain time when galra are hyer aroused. But humans don’t normally do that, so I get symptoms often or whenever I’m even the smallest bit aroused. It can make it hard to function and Ulaz helps me…get it out of my system.”

It took a few seconds for all that to sink in before Keith could ask, “But why him?”

“Who else could I ask? The only other adult is Coran, and I wouldn’t ask that of him.”

“What about me?” Keith took a step forward. His heart thundering in his chest as he took Shiro’s hand. “We’ve known each other longer. We’ve could have…”

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was firm but gentle as he spoke. “I love you, but you know I mean like a brother, right?”

Keith took a step back and nodded solemnly. He still remembers when Shiro first said that. He’d been hoping that as he got older Shiro’s opinion would change. That over time he would see Keith as a man and potential lover. But that didn’t seem to be the case. 

“I know it sucks right now,” Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “But when the sting is gone, you’ll realize it’s for the best.” Shiro gave him that warm smile that makes his heart melt. 

“I guess.” Keith sighed. “But why Ulaz? It seems, dangerous.”

“His claws retract,” Shiro said. “And he’s not much of a biter. Other than that, we’re basically the same biologically. So, it’s not…”

“That’s not what I mean,” Keith cut him off. “I mean, why Ulaz? We barely know him.”

“You guys barely know him,” Shiro corrected. “I knew him back when I was with the Empire.”

“You said you didn’t remember any of that.”

“I’ve been getting a few memories back,” Shiro explained. “And I remember him.”

“So, are you guys, together now? Were you together back then?”

“It’s complicated,” Shiro said. “What matters is that we’re not hurting anyone.”

“But you don’t hook up. I know you. There’s got to be-.”

“For right now, trust me to make the right decision for me,” Shiro said. 

“You’re really not going to tell me?” Keith asked. They were close enough for that right? 

“You seem pretty upset over all this. Hearing anymore about it will add more fuel to the fire. I don’t mind talking about it, but after you cool off.”

“Fine,” Keith couldn’t deny that he was fuming, but with good reason. The more he watched them interact the more he spotted those little moments of intimacy. The way they looked at each other, the soft touches between them. It was subtle but it was there. Almost like there was a flare of romance. But from how Shiro described what was going on between them, Keith knew that wasn’t it. 

Maybe there was hope, yet. Maybe Ulaz was just a means to relieve his symptoms. Maybe Keith still had a chance for Shiro to see him as a potential partner. 

“Don’t stay up too late,” Shiro said when he saw the Paladins lingering in the lounge after dinner. “I’ll be in my room if you need me. Knock first.” 

Keith watched him make a speedy retreat. He also noted that Ulaz wasn’t in the room. Keith wasn’t a glutton for punishment, so he didn’t go to check to see if they met up. Though he couldn’t help but seethe. But he also wasn’t petty enough to cock block. 

Shiro was right. Keith had to trust him to make the right decision for himself. So, after a few minutes, he went to bed himself. Of course, with his luck he caught Ulaz and Shiro tangled in each other, fumbling as they tried to get to Shiro’s room. He hadn’t thought he would bump into them since he figured they would already be in bed by this point.

Shiro’s body was arching into Ulaz, desperately trying to get closer. One of his legs was thrown around Ulaz’s waist as his hands pulled at Ulaz’s clothes. 

“I can’t,” Shiro panted between kisses. “I can’t. I need you, now.” His voice was so broken and drowned in lust that Keith didn’t recognize it. 

“Let’s take this to your room,” Ulaz proposed.

“Fuck me. Right here,” Shiro begged grinding against Ulaz’s leg. “I’m so hot.”

Ulaz slipped two fingers into Shiro’s mouth and slowly pressed them in and out. He made sure to stroke the human's tongue and go further enough to make him gag. Shiro trembled and moaned in Ulaz’s arms, eyes closed as he panted softly.

“Remember,” Ulaz said. “You said when you’re like this not to listen to your reckless ideas.”

“Fuck me,” Shiro said around Ulaz’s fingers. “Please.”

“Your room first,” Ulaz kept pumping his fingers at a steady pace. Somehow it seemed to help calm Shiro enough that he was more coherent. He was a lot less frantic despite the smoldering look in his eyes.

“Okay?” Ulaz asked. 

“Yeah,” Shiro was trembling in Ulaz’s arm. 

Keith was rooted to his spot. If he moved, they would see him and that would make things worse. But he really wanted to leave. It was one thing to see it on the screen, but this was different. It was too real and getting caught seeing this would be embarrassing for everyone involved.

“Ulaz,” Shiro moaned as he was lifted up. 

“Be patient,” Ulaz purred as he nuzzled Shiro. He smiled down at Shiro as if he was amused. He let Shiro bury his face in his neck and continue his slow grind against him. 

“So needy,” Ulaz gave Shiro’s ass a slap before disappearing inside Shiro’s room.

Keith took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He would just pretend like he didn’t see it. He wouldn’t go to his room and hard on it. He wouldn’t become consumed by rage and curiosity of what Shiro must look like right now. Nor would he wonder what it would be like to be the one to satisfy him. And he wouldn’t masturbate to those thoughts or his memory of the surveillance video. Even if he was hard. 

He had self-control!

He knew he was lying to himself.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

If you didn’t know what to look for, Shiro’s and Ulaz’s relationship looked normal. They didn’t seem to hang out with each other more often than they did with the others. They weren’t outwardly affectionate. Then again, they weren’t in a relationship. Or that’s what Shiro said. Keith didn’t bother to follow up and ask Ulaz if it was true. 

“Stick to the plan,” Shiro reminded everyone as they got ready for their newest mission. They were attempting to help a distressed planet. To do so they had to disable the partial barrier that was keeping the civilians from escaping. 

They had to attack a series of three bases that worked in tandem to keep the barrier up. They separated into teams and attack simultaneously. This way there wouldn’t be a chance for them to regroup once they were ambushed.

“Communicate with each other and stay in formation,” Shiro kept going. “If you run into trouble, help each other out.”

“Once you’re past the barrier you’ll be met by soldiers on foot,” Allura went on. “You’ll have to fight hand to hand but Coran and I will be providing air support the whole time.”

“Any questions?” Shiro looked to the group after he finished going over the plan. They shook their heads and went to their lions.

Things didn’t go as planned, which was nothing new. The controls for the barrier in the third base had to be disabled manually. It was close enough to the planet that the debris from the explosion would fall to the surface if it was attacked. It meant Shiro would have to go in on foot. 

Shiro may be the most skilled fighter out of the group, but there could still be trouble if he got outnumbered. Ulaz said he would go in as back up just in case. He went in a little behind him but would be able to catch up soon. Allura also instructed them to head in Shiro’s direction if they could. 

It didn’t take long for things to go south. A stray shot hit the control panel. At first, there were only a few sparks. That led to a fire and before Shiro could get out of the area the base blew. They all heard the scream during the initial explosion, followed by cursing. But Shiro said he was okay. The base was collapsing, and he was on his way to the exit.

“I see you,” Ulaz said. Static echoed through their communicators as another part of the base collapsed. Ulaz said something that didn’t translate and Shiro grunted.

“I’m stuck,” Shiro said when the static cleared.

By now Keith and Hunk were done taking out their part of the mission. Keith turned Red around so he could assist Shiro. The base was in shambles. Something must have fallen on him.

“The floor has fallen in parts of the base,” Ulaz informed them. “There is a sizable gap between us.”

“Just use the jet pack,” Lance said over the comms.

“It’s broken,” Shiro said. “It got damaged in the blast.” 

“Mines still work,” Keith docked Red Lion outside as he entered the base. “I’m on my way.”

“There’s no time for that,” Ulaz said. He grunted a few times before saying. “If you grab my hand, I can pull you to my side.”

“I can’t move.” There was the slightest quiver to Shiro’s voice. 

“Yes, you can. Just reach out to me.”

Keith was navigating his way through the wreckage when he finally spotted them. Shiro was stuck on an isolated platform that was barely attached to the ceiling by a single beam. Ulaz had climbed up to part of the ceiling that hung low to get as close as possible. Supporting himself with one hand he held the other one out to Shiro who was too scared to let go. 

“I can’t,” Shiro had his eyes closed. “I can’t move.”

“Is he stuck or something?” Hunk asked. Ulaz didn’t answer them. He was more focused on getting Shiro to move before the place collapsed.

“Keep your right hand around the pole and reach out to me with your left,” Ulaz instructed. He wasn’t yelling but there was an urgency to his voice. Shiro finally managed to swallow his fears and extend his arm. Ulaz clasped him at the elbow.

Now came the hard part.

“I need you to let go of the pole,” Ulaz told him.

“I can’t,” Shiro whimpered. “I’ll fall.”

“No, you won’t. I got you.” Ulaz promised. 

Shiro shook his head. He was visibly shaking as he fought to find his courage. Then the building tumbled and creaked. More the floor beneath his feet fell away. Instinctually, he tried to cling to the pole again, but Ulaz had a firm grip on him.

“I know you’re scared,” Ulaz said. “But if you don’t come with me, you’ll get hurt. I won’t let anything happen to you, but I need you to let go.”

“I can’t.”

“Takashi, I need you to trust me. I’m not gonna let go. I got you.” 

Shiro cracked his eyes open before taking a deep breath and nodding. He wrenched his hand away from the pole and Ulaz pulled him in. Shiro yelped and clung to the galra, shaking. 

“Hang on,” Ulaz ignored how Shiro’s fingers dug into his skin and swung them to safety. Keith was waiting for them. He hadn’t been able to help even with his jet pack. If he landed next to Shiro the platform would have collapsed. Even if he stayed in the air when he flew overhead still wouldn’t have known how to talk Shiro down. But Ulaz had gotten to him in time and now they just had to make it back to the exit. 

“I got him,” Ulaz announced to the others. They barely made it out, but they were alive. Shiro had pulled himself together enough to fly the Black Lion out of there. The others didn’t have time to ask how he was because the moment they met on the ground they had to fight. 

By the time the fight was over Shiro was talking with the planetary leaders. He was standing tall now, the earlier incident behind him. It wasn’t until late in the evening when they took a break to eat that they all started to talk about how the mission went. Lance did most of the talking, but that wasn’t a surprise. He tended to need to talk after stuff like this. 

“I can’t believe we pulled that off,” Lance sighed as he flopped back in his seat.

“I know,” Hunk agreed. “I mean, our target went down easy, compared to the others but it was still tricky.”

“That reminds me,” Pidge piped in. “I finally perfected that sonic signal I was working on. It disrupts other electronics like an EMP. I hooked it up to Blue Lion and it worked like a dream.”

“We used it as a last resort,” Lance nodded. “They didn’t see it coming.”

“Maybe we can find a way to put it on the other lions,” Allura mused. “It could prove useful if someone is in a tough spot.”

“Let’s talk about it more in the morning,” Shiro said. “Let’s rest up. We could all use the sleep.”

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Getting the planet settled took a little over a movement. They knew they couldn’t fix everything, but they got stuff back on track from before the galra got there. They showed them how to set up defenses and gave them a distress signal in case the galra came back. 

After that, it was back to space. They needed to stop and restock on supplies. Shiro and Coran had the list and told the others they could browse.

“Buddy system,” Shiro reminded them as they all took off. He’d given them enough GAC so they could buy a souvenir. 

Shopping was always a hassle to Shiro. Trying to find parts of an outdated ship was almost impossible.

“We should get a new one,” Shiro sighed as he loaded another item into the hover cart. “I’m sure we could find a way to charge the lions. With a new ship, more than one person could fly the dumb thing. No offense to Allura but she’s not the best pilot when it comes to evasive maneuvers.”

“She’s still young,” Ulaz reminded him.

“I know, but we end up in skirmishes that could be avoided. Then we need new parts to replace what was damaged in the fight…”

“It’s stressful.” Ulaz agreed.

“That thing sounds like it wants to break apart.”

“If we approach Coran on the subject, he could bring it up with the Princess.”

“No. He’s attached to the ship too. His grandfather built it. It’s all they have left of their home.”

“Even more of a reason to preserve it,” Ulaz insisted. “We could return it to Arus. They’ll protect it and the ship won’t have to be broken by the war.”

“They might go for that,” Shiro mused as he paid for their purchases. “But I wouldn’t get my hopes up. Until that thing dies, I doubt they’ll be swayed.”

“We need a tactful approach.” Ulaz lifted one of the heavier parts into the cart for Shiro and announced, “That was the last thing on our list.” 

Shiro's eyes were locked on Ulaz’s form. He hadn’t been expecting to get turned on in public like this, but he couldn’t deny how sexy Ulaz was when he flexed. He was suddenly very hot and bothered as his heat kicked in. He wanted Ulaz but they were in public, but he wasn’t sure if he could wait much longer. His breathing was getting shallow and he was half hard in his pants. His nipples were perked and visible through his shirt. 

“Are you okay?” Ulaz asked.

Shiro shook his head. He didn’t want to say it out loud in front of so many people. Instead, he grasped Ulaz’s hand and leaned into him as they walked. Any form of contact helped to sate him for the time being. But it wouldn’t be long before this wasn’t enough. They were deep in the mall. It would take forever to navigate out of here.

“I know a place here where we can go,” Ulaz said. He set the cart to self-drive back to the ship. “Let’s go.”

Other species go through heat. Sometimes it isn’t always planned. Because of this, some places were built for people in heat to go during emergencies. Some were safe spaces for them to stay in until someone could escort him home. Others were places for couples to mate in peace.

It reminded Shiro of a motel, but better kept. The receptionist smiled politely as she gave them a room key. 

He took back what he said earlier. The room was more like a stall. It was scarcely big enough for them to have enough room and get the job done. But it was supposed to be soundproof, so they at least had privacy. 

Once the door closed, Shiro was all over Ulaz. He was hot and needy, and every touch only fueled the fire. Ulaz knew what to do and how to touch. They were making out heavily, Shiro could barely take a breath.

“Are you sure?” Ulaz pulled away to ask. He held Shiro’s head between his hands to keep him in place. It made Shiro have to stop and try and make sense of his words. Ulaz always asked him this. 

“Yes,” Shiro reached out to him. “I need you.”

“But do you want me?”

“You know I do.”

“And you know what I mean,” Ulaz retorted. 

Shiro did. There were times when he was unbearably horny but didn’t want to have sex no matter how much his body craved it. Ulaz had suggested hot baths, and aromatherapy to help relieve his symptoms. Sometimes it worked, other times it didn’t. 

“Touch me,” Shiro told him. “It’s okay.”

But today wasn’t one of those days. Working with diplomats left little time to spend with Ulaz despite rooming together. The time apart left him longing for companionship. He wanted Ulaz. Nothing was going to change his mind.

Ulaz purred as he rid Shiro of his clothes. He was so wet his underwear was almost soaked through. It made it easy for Ulaz to get two fingers inside him. Shiro melted against him, at a loss for words. 

He lay his head against Ulaz’s shoulder whimpering. He wanted to be fucked. He was more than ready, but Ulaz always insisted on prep. He said there was a risk of injury if they became too “enthusiastic.” But Shiro doesn’t think that’s possible, not with the changes that were made to him.

Ulaz pulled out his fingers and grasped Shiro around his middle. He lifted him up and Shiro wrapped his legs around Ulaz’s waist. He lined himself up and slipped inside. Shiro let out a sigh of relief once he was finally filled again. Ulaz didn’t give any warning as he started to piston inside. Shiro clung to him and moaned his enjoyment. 

“Fuck,” Shiro sighed into Ulaz’s neck. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” He held onto Ulaz, desperate for him to sate his heat. In this position, he couldn’t move much, but that was okay. Ulaz took charge, smothering Shiro against the wall. Gravity worked with them, making Shiro sink lower and take Ulaz even deeper. 

“I can’t knot you,” Ulaz apologized. Shiro was disappointed but not mad. They needed to be back on the ship to check in with Coran. This had to be a quicky.

Ulaz had him pinned to the wall. He was moving his hips in small circles, stimulating Shiro's prostate. It left the human writhing against him. 

“I’m, I’m gonna cum,” Shiro moaned. 

“Then cum,” Ulaz purred pushing Shiro’s bangs back kissed his forehead. Shiro leaned into the touch and cried out as he came. Euphoria coursing through his veins as cum spurt forth from the slit of his sensitive slit.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Shiro’s let his weight rest against Ulaz as he caught his breath. He was starting to come down from his heat, but it didn’t help that he was still filled. 

“You’re throbbing,” Shiro looked up at Ulaz.

“We can worry about me later,” the galra said. “Can you walk? Do you think you can make it back to the ship?”

“Yeah,” Shiro righted himself as Ulaz slipped out and sheathed his cock. “Sorry I ruined our day off.”

“It’s far from ruined,” Ulaz assured him.

“You don’t need to lie.” Shiro redressed as quickly as possible. “I was hoping we get to spend some time in the mall together, like a proper date, but that’s not gonna happen.”

“There will be other times,” Ulaz said. 

“Let’s get out of here and meet up with Coran,” Shiro sighed. 

The walk back to the ship was silent. Shiro was still disappointed, he knows there no way Ulaz isn’t as well. They both knew how these days go. Even after getting off earlier, he would be insatiable the rest of the day. It would lead to quick romps and shorts bouts of sleep between paladin duties.

Right now was a time for resting. After Coran gave the okay to the things they brought, Shiro was off to bed. His heat always left him exhausted. Ulaz tucked him in and told him he also had a few errands to run.

“I’ll be right back.” The galra promised.

“There’s no rush,” Shiro promised. It was bad enough he ruined his plans. He didn’t want Ulaz to feel like he had to hurry back.

“Try to get some sleep,” Ulaz nuzzled his forehead before slipping out of the room.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Keith spent most of his time window shopping. He slipped off from the others once they were out of Shiro’s line of sight. They didn’t like him, and he wasn’t up to pretending like they did.

He wandered around the mall. The shops were like the malls back home. Though he wasn’t sure he wanted to buy anything today. Maybe he’d keep saving the allowances they were given and get something he wanted later? It made more sense than buying something just to buy something.

He glanced at his watch and sighed. He still had time to kill before they were due back in the ship. He was torn between going back to the ship early, or stretching his legs and taking in the scenery a little longer.

He opted for the latter. Chances like this don’t come around often and he’s tired of being cooped up in the ship. 

Of course, when he was moseying along he spotted Ulaz. Oddly enough, he was alone. Keith could have sworn he and Shiro were doing some shopping for Coran together. They must have finished early and Ulaz was grabbing things for himself. 

Keith’s curiosity got the best of him and he follows along. It turned out that his time with the Blades of Marmora helped him to hone his sneaking skills. He was spying on a spy and was going undetected. But Ulaz also seemed preoccupied. 

His steps were brisk and purposeful. Ulaz stopped at a medical store. There were elixirs and medication of all sorts. Creams and pills lined the shelves along with side other medical supplies.

“Where do you keep heat supplements?” Ulaz asked one of the employees.

“Idle five,” It old him.

Heat supplements? What did he need those for? Was he purposely triggering Shiro’s heat to keep him horny?

“Can I help you find someone?” The worker turned to Keith. 

Crap! He’d forgotten to stay out of view of the workers. Now Ulaz had looked up and spotted him.

“Keith? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Keith told both of them. He excused himself from the worker and went over to Ulaz. No use in pretending he wasn’t here.

“Are you feeling sick?”

“No.”

“Are we out of bandages and disinfectants? I restocked the medical wing a few movements ago.” Ulaz was perplexed.

“Then why are you here?” Keith crossed his arms. 

“I’m picking up medicine for Shiro. He told you about his condition.” Ulaz turned his attention back to the bottles. 

“What are heat supplements anyway?” Keith asked him outright.

“Do you need some sir?” The employee asked. 

“What do they do?” Keith asked. 

“It depends on what you’re looking for. Some are for immediate relief of symptoms. Others help to keep you regular and suppress the hormones that cause heat. It can completely eliminate heat and stop disruption in day-to-day life, especially for people with irregular heats.” 

“Oh.”

“What are you looking for dear?” The worker asked kindly. Keith was blushing now, and they were making assumptions.

“I need both,” Ulaz told her. “He’s part galra with an artificial gland and an unstable heat cycle. But he needs both the long term and sudden systems that he can take together.”

“You’ll want these,” the worker showed him a multi-pack that had what he was looking for. “They can be taken together for sudden systems.”

“Thank you,” Ulaz grabbed enough boxes for the next few quintants. 

“Are you together?” The employee asked.

“Yeah,” Keith said. 

They were checked out quickly and were soon on their way back to the ship. 

“Any reason you’ve followed me there?” Ulaz asked.

“How long did you know I was following you?” Keith asked.

“Not until you popped up. I wasn’t too focused on what was going on around me since I wanted to get there before we took off.”

“The suppressants should help him?”

“Hopefully. He’s been miserable the last few quintants. This place specifically has medications for half galran.”

“Shiro is human though,” Keith reminded him. 

“He’s been modified so much he’s more of a hybrid,” Ulaz said. “But that’s not important. These should give him some immediate relief and he should be back to himself in a few days.”

“You want him normal?” Keith asked.

“Of course. We haven’t had time to actually talk between missions and such. Sometimes he’s so out of it he stays in bed.”

Keith squinted as Ulaz. He knows that wasn’t all there was to it. 

“Don’t give me that look. There’s more to us than physical intimacy. We both know Shiro isn’t shallow.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your face did,” Ulaz said triumphantly. “I know it’s hard when someone you care about is dating. I’m not saying you shouldn’t disapprove of me, but I’m asking for a little open-mindedness and a chance to gain your approval.”

“Really?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I know you’re like a little brother to him. You’re a part of his life and I want to be a part of his life, so we should learn to get along.”

Keith didn’t believe it. Shiro’s last boyfriend had been very cryptic in trying to get rid of him. He’d was nice to Keith if Shiro was around, but cold and uncaring when he wasn’t. He was also aware of Keith’s crush and used to tease him about it, making sure to tell him it would never happen. Keith understood that now. Shiro saw him as family and nothing more. It still hurt, but it was better than Shiro wanting nothing to do with him.

“I’m going to get this to him,” Ulaz bid him farewell before heading to Shiro’s room. 

~.~.~.~.~

Again, Keith found himself unable to sleep. Maybe it was more intentional this time. He went back to where he’d found Allura the first night. Sure enough, she was there watching the monitor.

“You’re still up?” Keith asked. 

“I figure I give it another movement before giving the all-clear,” she yawned and stretched. “Today they’re tamer.”

“Define tamer?” Keith looked over her shoulder. 

Shiro was tucked up in Ulaz’s arms as they watched something on his tablet. They were quiet, save for a bit of laughter. 

“Feeling better?” Ulaz asked.

“Yes,” Shiro looked up at him, beaming. “My mind is clear, and the fever has broken.”

“That’s good,” Ulaz purred. “Do you need more snacks?”

“I’m okay,” Shiro yawned. 

“You’ve been in heat for a while now. Your body needs to replenish from everything it spent.”

“Right now, I just want to sleep,” Shiro told him, tucking himself closer.

Ulaz turned off the tablet and turned down the lights. He took the time to pull the blankets up over Shiro’s shoulder so he wouldn’t be cold. He started to doze off himself and wrapped his arms around the human.

“Good night,” Shiro yawned. 

“Yes, it is,” Ulaz agreed. 

Shiro snorted and Ulaz was wearing a proud smirk. It must be a joke between the two of them. 

“I guess it worked,” Keith sighed. 

“What worked?” Allura asked.

“It’s a long story,” Keith said. He wasn’t going to go spreading Shiro’s business. For now, he would let things be. Ulaz seemed to be taking care of Shiro and they looked happy together. He thinks Shiro might be working up to telling him that they are a couple. If his earlier talk with Ulaz was any indication. 

He watched as Shiro finally dozed off, a small smile on his face. 

He could be okay with this.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> On a side note, yes I'm almost done with the Caged Within Series. I think it goes without saying that last year happened and set me behind quite a bit. I'm hoping to start posting by June. Until then, thanks for sticking with me through this! Drop a comment if you liked this semi-crack fic. I love hearing from you guys ^^


End file.
